


Mcyt Imagines

by My_Life_Is_A_Mess



Series: My MCYT Things [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also Y/N dies in almost all of them, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried writing this, Imagines, Like a few of the imagines are a bit nsfw, POV, Sarcasm, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Mess/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Mess
Summary: Just a bunch of imagines and povs but they're crack and dream team
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My MCYT Things [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816705
Kudos: 4





	Mcyt Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing crack so I threw this together at 4 am

Imagine: Dream slinks his arms around your waist. "I love you bb..." He mutters into your ear. Suddenly you feel yourself lift into the air as Dream suplexes you, snapping your neck in the process.

Imagine: A robber stabs you in the gut as they make of with your wallet. "George! Help me!" You scream as you reach out to him. ":O ...Happy birthday Jenna, thanks for the dono!"

Imagine: Ur giving Sapnap a samsung spin cycle sloppy toppy 3000 when he accidentally kicks you. You fly back as ur head slams through the wall. You have a concussion.

Pov: Ur Dream's intern and he's berating you for spilling coffee on his computer. Ur like, kinda into it, but also he's ur boss. Plus ur an alpha, and he's an omega so that would never work. But then again it's kinda hot. Dream notices you staring at him and winks, "You're fired Y/N." 

Imagine: The Dream Team are the most popular boy band in the world! You spent hours trying to get tickets to their show in your home town. You arrive at the concert hall and spend several hours waiting for the doors to open. The doors suddenly open and you feel yourself fall over as the crowd you were standing in all rush to the now opened doors. You are trampled to death by the crowd of adoring fans.

Imagine: It's 1912 and the titanic is currently sinking. You and the dream team and trying to stay afloat on a door, but there isn't enough room for the four of you. "This door is too small, guys!" You say, looking to the dream team for any kind of comfort. The three of them look at you, look at each other, and then nod. They push you into the freezing cold water and begin to paddle away. You drown as the rest of the dream team live long, beautiful lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more of these with other mcyt people, but eh it's kinda up in the air at the moment. I miss writing so i'm thinking of going back into it full force


End file.
